For multiconductor plug-in electrical connections it is standard to use one-row or multirow plug strips and complementary socket strips. To facilitate joining and disconnecting them, it is known to provide a lever that can be pivoted in one direction to fit and lock them together and oppositely to separate them. The forces required for the joining or separation are applied by means of this lever and the rotary motion thereof, thus enabling this assembly or disassembly to be performed more easily or with only a small force, and also without tools.
Such assist levers are typically fairly complex multipart elements that considerably increase the manufacture cost of the strip connector. In addition they are frequently somewhat susceptible to failure when fouled. Thus they are not appropriate for motor-vehicle use, where the connectors frequently are covered with road dirt and the like.